1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to N-substituted 3,3-dinitroazetidine as a high-performance, energetic plasticizer, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic-bonded explosives have been developed to improve both the performance and insensitivity of explosives. Generally, a plastic-bonded explosive consists of a granular explosive, responsible for explosive power, such as RDX (Research Department Explosive), and a binder system. The binder system is used in an amount of about 2˜20% by weight based on the total weight of the plastic-bonded explosive, and functions to provide dimensional stability and insensitivity for the granular explosive. Lacking a nitro group, which plays an essential role in explosive performance, however, the binder system degrades the overall performance of the explosive.
To maximize the performance of plastic-bonded explosives, extensive research has been directed toward the introduction of a nitro group into a plasticizer. A nitro group-introduced plasticizer is called an energetic binder or plasticizer. The high energetic plasticizers bis(2,2-dinitropropoxy)methane (Chemical Formula 1) and N,N′-methylenebis(N-methylnitramide) (Chemical Formula 2) make a great contribution to the performance of plastic-bonded explosives, but are highly sensitive. Further, formal/acetal-based plasticizers (F/A plasticizers), which use two different plasticizers, as shown in Chemical Formula 3, may be prone to dissociation of the components during long-term storage.
